


Let me take a self-bee

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [51]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Minific, White Rose - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang and Blake engage in a picture war with Ruby and Weiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me take a self-bee

**Author's Note:**

> Source: https://twitter.com/RWBY_fanartnest/status/693569262988845056 
> 
> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/43jzmg/bumblebee_and_a_scroll_rwby_fanartnest/cziqgpq?context=3

“Hey Blake, look at this!” Yang said, nudging Blake’s arm as they sat in their dorm.

Blake took her head out of the book she was reading and looked at Yang’s scroll.

“Having a great time killing Grimm. Missing you both.” She read, scrolling down and seeing a picture of Ruby standing over a decomposing Ursa. A second picture showed them both smiling happily.

“Aw, look how cute they are. Shall we send something back?” Blake replied, resting her head on Yang’s shoulder.

“Looks like you decided for us.” Yang replied, smiling and raising her scroll.

“Say ‘bees!’” Yang said, tapping the camera button.

She sent the picture of them smiling to Ruby.

A few minutes later, they got a reply. Ruby had pulled a silly face. Weiss was making a decent attempt at copying her.

“They’d better know what you’re getting into…” Yang said. “This is a battle Ruby and Weiss cannot win.”

“Let’s be all snooty, like Weiss!” Blake suggested.

“Okay, three…two…one…” Both girls adopted mock-serious poses, taking the picture.

Then they broke out laughing.

“I can’t wait to see their reaction!” Yang grinned, forwarding on the picture to Ruby.

The reply made them laugh all the harder. Weiss was the one pulling off the calm look, whilst Ruby had gone cross-eyed and was sticking her tongue out.

“Okay, what should out next one be?” Yang asked, looking over to Blake.”

Blake put a hand on the scroll, and kissed Yang on the cheek, taking the picture as Yang reacted.

Yang’s eyes were wide and she was blushing slightly, looking at the camera.

“You sneaky kitty!” Yang laughed, sending the picture.

“Sis, you look like Weiss when I surprise her!” Yang read, viewing the caption that mirrored the photo. Weiss was her usual shocked self, Ruby smirking as she kissed Weiss.

“So what next?” Yang mused.

“How about we continue the kiss without a scroll?” Blake said, pushing the arm holding the scroll down and leaning in close.

“I think we can mange that…” Yang replied, closing the scroll with one hand, the other drawing Blake closer.


End file.
